Blue exorcist parodies
by Laybay
Summary: Yes. First one again is frozen I made this because I couldn't find any rin okumura let it go. THERE WILL BE MORE.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my blue exorcist parodies! First one.. I do not own let it go or frozen or blue exorcist.**

 **Origanal song - Let it go**

 **Parody - Let them burn**

The sky glows blue in the village tonight, not an exorcist.

to be seen.

A kingdom of Death and fire. And it looks like, im the lord.

The sky is roaring just like the fire thats inside.

couldn't keep it, They all know I... Tried.

Don't let them know. Don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be!

Conceal don't feel, don't let them learn! Well now they've learned!

Let them burn.

Let them burn.

Can't hold myself back anymore.

let them burn.

let them burn.

Turn away and shut the door.

I don't care.

What there going to think.

Let the flames rage on..

The flames never bothered me anyway.

*music*

its funny how some distance. Makes everything seem small.

And the brother that once controlled, me.

Can't get to me at all!

its time to see, what these flames can do.

to test the limits and Crash through!  
No right

no wrong

no rules for Rin! I'm Freee!  
Let them burn!

let them burn!  
I am one with ash and fire!

let them burn! let them burn!

You'll never see me cry!

Hear I stand! And here ill stay!

let the flames rage on!

*music*

My flames flow into the nightmares of each soul!

I'm starting to feel like the demon in my one true soul!

and one thought flames could hurt! Well Hell yeah they do!

I'm never going back.

Those guys are in the past!  
Let them burn!

let them burn!

and ill rise like a true demon lord!

let them burn! Let them burn!  
That perfect boy is gone!

Here I stand!  
In the ash of the blue flames!

Let the flames rage on!

The flames never seemed to bother me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Original song - Bubbly by Colbie Caillat**

 **Parody title - Hold you tight**

 _Ive been away from a while now  
_

 _they've got me feelin' like a monster now_

 _but when I see your pretty face  
_

 _I get a tingle in a beaty place_

 _starts in my head_

 _and my cheeks go red_

 _wherever you go_

 _I always know_

 _that you make me smile_

 _please stay for a while_

 _now just take your time_

 _you'll be alright_

 _The tears are fallin down my pale face_

 _but you are hiding in a safer place._

 _under the rooftop stayin' dry and warm._

 _You give me the beats that I adore_

 _starts in my head_

 _and my cheeks go red_

 _wherever you go_

 _I always know_

 _that you make me smile_

 _please stay for a while_

 _now just take your time_

 _you'll be alright_

 _But what am I gonna say:_  
 _When you make me feel this way_  
 _I just mmmmm_

 _it starts in my head_

 _and my cheeks go red_

 _wherever you go_

 _I always know_

 _that you make me smile_

 _please stay for a while_

 _now just take your time_

 _you'll be alright_

 _Dada dumdudum dumdadadadadum_  
 _Ohbodododododododum mmm mmm_

 _Ive been away for a while now_

 _I'm still feelin' like a monster now._

 _but every time I hold you in my arms_

 _You feel safety in my warmth_

 _It starts in my soul_

 _and I lose all control_

 _When you hug me so._

 _The feeling shows.._

 _'Cause you make me smile_

 _Baby take your time_

 _I'll hold you tight_

 _Wherever, Wherever, Wherever you go_ _Wherever, wherever, wherever you go_

 _Wherever you go_  
 _I always know_  
 _'Cause you make me smile_  
 _Even just for a while_


	3. Chapter 3

**Original song - You're gonna go far kid**

 **Parody: Your gonna be great Rin**

 _ **Story behind the parody: This is my "The blue rogue" AU.**_

Show me how to lie _  
_

you're getting better all the time

Turning them all against you

It's a way that's hard to teach

another flaming word

sets off the human defenses

And as you step them into line

The mob jumps to their feet

now burn burn burn

Rin he never had a chance

And everybody knew

it was all to be you

And now you take away

Take them today

Nice work you did

You're gonna be great rin

With a thousand flames

and a good disguise

burn them to their deepest core

burn them to their deepest core

When you walk away

All the words to say

See the fire in your eyes

see them running, for their lives!

He's slowly out of line

drifting closer in your sights

So burn it out when I'm awake

It's a work about me

There's someone in your way

and now he is gonna pay

And if you can't get your revenge

then it's all because of him

Now burn burn burn

Rin, did you have a chance?

and no one even knew

that it was to be you

And now you'll lead their way

Show the bright of night

nice work you did

you're gonna go far Rin

Trust deceived!

With a thousand flames

and a good disguise

burn them to their deepest core

burn them to their deepest core

When you walk away

All the words to say

See the fire in your eyes

see them running, for their lives!

With a thousand flames

and a good disguise

burn them to their deepest core

burn them to their deepest core

When you walk away

All the words to say

See the fire in your eyes

see them running, for their lives!

Clever Exorcist

Lord of the demons

When you walk away

All the words to say

See the fire in your eyes

see them running, for their lives!


	4. Chapter 4

**Original song - Who we are - Imagine dragons (Don't own it)  
**

 **Parody title: who I are  
**

 _ **Up in midnight**_

 _ **up in the morning**_

 _ **picking down clocks**_

 _ **when the demons come to eat**_

 _ **oh to eat**_

 _ **Up on the rooftop**_

 _ **down in his lair**_

 _ **pushing these blocks**_

 _ **in the cold of midnight**_

 _ **oh midnight**_

 _ **I was never welcome here**_

 _ **I was never welcome here at all**_

 _ **no.**_

 _ **It's who I am**_

 _ **Doesn't matter if I've gone to far**_

 _ **Doesn't matter if it's not okay**_

 _ **doesn't matter if it's not my day**_

 _ **So won't you save me**_

 _ **What I am**_

 _ **Don't look clear**_

 _ **cause it's all downhill from here.**_

 _ **oh**_

 _ **Up on the rooftop**_

 _ **down in the cellar**_

 _ **lost in the flames**_

 _ **coming back for more?**_

 _ **oh for more**_

 _ **out with your reason**_

 _ **in with the season**_

 _ **Taking down your name**_

 _ **in my book of jealousy**_

 _ **Jealousy**_

 _ **I was never welcome here**_

 _ **I was never welcome here at all**_

 _ **no...**_

 _ **It's who I am!  
Doesn't matter if I've gone too far!**_

 _ **Doesn't matter if its not okay**_

 _ **Doesn't matter if its not my day!**_

 _ **Because it's who I am!**_

 _ **Doesn't matter if I've gone to far**_

 _ **doesn't matter if its not okay.**_

 _ **doesn't matter if it's not my day!**_

 _ **So you won't save me**_

 _ **what I am**_

 _ **Cause it's all down from here**_

 _ **oh**_

 _ **They say im crazy. (x8)**_

 _ **It's who I am**_

 _ **doesn't matter if I've gone to far**_

 _ **doesn't matter if it's not okay**_

 _ **doesn't mater if it's not my day!**_

 _ **Because it's who I am!  
doesn't matter if I've gone too far**_

 _ **doesn't matter if it's not okay**_

 _ **doesn't matter if it's not my day!**_

 _ **So you won't save me**_

 _ **what I am**_

 _ **Don't look clear**_

 _ **cause it's all downhill from here**_

 _ **oh.**_

 _ **(They say I'm crazy)**_

 _An:_

 _Hello everybody!_

 _Thanks for reading my lyrics!_

 _If you have any questions on who's point of view_

 _or what the story of my parodies is for each one_

 _just let me know in the reviews_

 _and I'll clear it up._

 _Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Original song - Monster by Skillet (I do not own it)**

 _The secret side of me_

 _I'd never let you see_

 _I keep it caged_

 _And I must control it_

 _So stay away from me_

 _my flames are ugly._

 _I feel the heat and I just can't hold it_

 _It burning all the walls, and the closet and the halls._

 _It comes awake and I can't contain it_

 _hiding under my bed_

 _It's in my body, in my head_

 _Why won't somebody come and save me from it?_

 _Make it stop!_

 _I feel it deep within_

 _Burning beneath my skin_

 _I must confess,_

 _that I feel like a demon_

 _I hate what I've become_

 _My night has just begun_

 _I must confess that I feel like a demon_

 _I, I feel like a demon_

 _I, I feel like a demon_

 _The secret Grief I keep_

 _hid under lock and key_

 _I keep it caged_

 _but I can't control it_

 _Cause if I let it out_

 _They'll burn me up_

 _and break me down_

 _Won't somebody please save me from this_

 _make it stop!_

 _I feel it deep within_

 _Burning beneath my skin_

 _I must confess,_

 _that I feel like a demon_

 _I hate what I've become_

 _My night has just begun_

 _I must confess that I feel like a demon_

 _I feel it deep within_

 _Burning beneath my skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a demon_

 _I, I feel like a demon_

 _I, I feel like a demon_

 _i'm hiding in the dark_

 _my flames are razor sharp_

 _There's no escape for me_

 _It takes my soul_

 _it takes my heart_

 _No one will hear me scream_

 _Can this please be a dream_

 _or maybe it's inside of me_

 _Stop this demon!  
_

 _I feel it deep within_

 _Burning beneath my skin_

 _I must confess,_

 _that I feel like a demon_

 _I hate what I've become_

 _My night has just begun_

 _I must confess that I feel like a demon_

 _I feel it deep within_

 _Burning beneath my skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a demon_

 _I will not lose control_

 _Here's something beautiful_

 _I must confess that I feel like a demon_

 _I, I feel like a demon_

 _I, I feel like a demon_

 _I, I feel like a demon_

 _I, I feel like a demon_


End file.
